1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand coverings, and more specifically to hand coverings, such as gloves or mittens, which provide for easy access as the wearer of the hand covering is slipping his hand into the hand covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For an able-bodied person, the insertion of ones hand into a hand covering, such as a glove or mitten, is a relatively simple task. However, for other segments of the population, including some older persons, persons with arthritis of hand and wrist joints, persons with hand burns or other medical conditions resulting in highly sensitive skin, the pre-school age child, the mentally handicapped and the physically handicapped, such as victims of Cerebral Palsy, the insertion of ones fingers and hand into a glove or mitten may not be an easy or even, in some circumstances, a possible task with gloves or mittens of ordinary construction or of any of the construction indicated in the prior art discussed below.
It is very difficult for such persons, or the person taking care of such persons, to insert their hand and fingers into the appropriate openings in the hand covering. The insertion of ones five fingers into the appropriate openings in a glove is quite difficult and requires a certain degree of finger and thumb dexterity, motor control, and spatial awareness. To a lesser extent, the insertion of four fingers into the large opening of a mitten and the thumb into the thumb opening of a mitten is likewise difficult. It is simply a difficult task for the primary caretaker to accomplish this function. For the purposes of this application, the term primary caretaker will refer to either the person who is trying to insert another persons hand into the hand covering, such as a young child, or to a person, such as one having arthritis, trying to insert his own hand into the hand covering.
One of the disadvantages of the prior art hand coverings is that they do not fully expose the openings proximate the fingers of the hand covering for allowing easy insertion of the hand into the hand covering. Certain athletic gloves, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,363 provide for a cut-out exposing the back of the wearer's hand. However, such athletic gloves, in form, function, purpose and operation are not suitable for providing a hand covering that encloses and protects the entire hand.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a new and improved easy access hand covering. The present invention fulfills a new purpose in glove and mitten design which is to allow for self or caretaker to easily cover a complete hand for protection, under conditions where the designs of all the prior art would not allow such an accomplishment. Such an easy access feature may also contribute an instructional function of teaching the required motor dexterity and allow for greater independence after exposure to this device.